


rainy night in montreal

by groooovybaby



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: HAHA GAY, M/M, XD, and also my cooldown cause i wrote nothing else tonight, from me, just a short lil one shot, not possible, something serious, this was my warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groooovybaby/pseuds/groooovybaby
Summary: my prompt was "moist"cursed word





	rainy night in montreal

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt was "moist"
> 
> cursed word

An oddly lanky lad walked over towards the entrance to the corner store, gently tugging the handle, to no avail. The store was already closed for the day, which to be fair, was expected, due to the time being approximately 2 in the morning. The streets were dead empty in Montreal, aside from the occasional passing car, but even then, the cars were near dead-silent. A while off there was someone walking, but it didn't seem they'd be coming too close.  
The tall man sighs, checking his phone. He desperately needed to get some snacks, he'd entirely run out and there wasn't much other time he could get them. He feels something cold hit the back of his neck, though, and the only thought in his head is:  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
It soon started pelting down with rain. The man who was once in the distance was now much closer, taking an umbrella out of his backpack. But the tall man was trying to cower under the slight roof over the shop door, but it didn't work well. The man in the distance gets closer quite quickly, chuckling empathetically. "Hey man, are you okay?" He covers the taller one with the umbrella, smiling.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm.. okay, i guess. I wanted to get some snacks for my stay here in montr..... wait."  
"What?"  
They both study eachother very carefully for a moment.  
"Lance?"  
"Esteban?"  
This was followed by heartfelt laughter, a brief conversation, and an invite to Lance's for snacks and a movie, which wasn't rejected.  
  
All thanks to coincidental outings in Montreal and some particularly moist weather.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk. lmk what you lot think, eh?


End file.
